Ninja's Dance
by Leafy Savanna Chan
Summary: "You've never danced before, BaKanda?" He shook his head, frowning, staring at our feet. "Well, I'll just have to teach you, won't I?" Oneshot. Yullen, AU


**Hello! ^^**

**This is actually my very first Kanda/Allen fanfic. I wrote it on August and found it while searching through files today... And decided I liked it. I edited it a bit and changed the ending - it was so depressing, you wouldn't believe.**

**It's just a fluffy sort of thing with a cliché ending - actually, the whole thing's pretty cliché - and...I'm not entirely sure how to classify it. I go into detail a bit but nothing bad happens. Let's put it that way. Yeah, spoilers, I know, but I needed to let you guys know. ^^'**

**Some cussing, but it's fine.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Oh, characters aren't mine. There's my disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Most days after school, many students gathered in the courtyard in a large circle to play a popular American game: Ninja. Taking turns, each teenager would try to hit the next teenager's hand, where they would either retaliate or attack the next in line. At the end of the game, there was always two boys left: Yu Kanda and myself, Allen Walker. Our heated rounds lasted anywhere from five minutes to half an hour, and our wins were equal. Neither of us was better than the other, so many students placed bets on who they believed would win the next game.<p>

Kanda, as he preferred to be called, was ruthless and swift, catching his victims off-guard. I, the younger of the two, was skillful and planned my moves carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike. For the boys, most of the bets were made solely on who looked in better shape that day, while for the girls, they just chose whoever they thought was hotter and stayed true to him.

"You're getting your ass kicked today!" one of the Kanda fangirls sneered as she walked past me as the last bell rang. I didn't answer, just looked out the window at the sheets of rain plopping onto the ground. Get my ass kicked? There was no way if there was no battlefield for the ongoing war. We might have to postpone the tournament scheduled for that day. Secretly, I was glad. I had been unable to sleep the night before, and would probably lose if we went through with it. Maybe I could talk to Kanda before he left the building…

I took my jacket out of my locker and a note fell to the ground. Sighing, I shook my head and opened it up, expecting there to be a note from an admirer inside. Sure enough, "Meet me in the gym after school," was written on the paper in a neat stencil. Another girl I would have to turn down… I sighed again and tucked the note in my pocket, not looking forward to the task at hand. Even though I got many requests to be someone's boyfriend and refused them all, I felt horrible before and after each one. As if to add to the torture, the act made girls see me as a bad boy and the guys see me as a great source on how to dump their girlfriends. It was the one part of high school I hated, besides not being able to confess my feelings to the one I really loved.

Lingering outside the gym door, I told myself firmly how to handle the situation. Stay calm. Don't blush. Refuse without hesitation. Give a good reason. Leave. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the door handle and pulled it down, pushing the door open.

The room seemed empty at first. I must have gotten there early. I headed towards the bleachers, planning to sit down and rest my eyes. Someone stepped into the room and I gasped, recognising him immediately. "Kanda?"

He looked up and studied me for a long moment, a smile growing slowly on his face. "Moyashi." Crossing the room, his long black ponytail swishing at his waist, he crossed his arms. "So you got the message."

That was his message? _Yu Kanda_ wanted to see me? "Yeah, I did." Avoiding his gaze, I set my books down. I clenched my fists in an attempt to calm my beating heart and cool down my flushing face. Why, why did it have to be him? "You have good penmanship," I said fleetingly.

Kanda didn't move from his spot, but I felt his eyes following me. "Since it's raining today, we can't have the tournament," he explained, not acknowledging my statement. "So I decided to try something. And since you're at basically the same level as me, I figured you should help me with my experiment."

Regaining my composure, I turned and faced him. "What kind of experiment?"

He smirked. "An ongoing Ninja game."

"Meaning?"

Rolling his eyes and huffing in exasperation, he said, as if it were obvious, "We play Ninja, but we don't stop after each move. We attack and retaliate without hesitation."

"So you're basically using me for karate training?" I asked in disappointment. So much for confessing my feelings for him...

"Hell no," Kanda scowled. "We're playing a _game_. I would chose someone more experienced for practice."

"Fine, then. Trial run?" I suggested, flashing him an uncertain smile.

He nodded, almost as if unable to speak. Swallowing, he put his hands together and I copied him. We bowed. "One, two, three, ninja!" he cried, and we jumped away from each other, posing. "You first."

Gritting my teeth, I started with a simple move, not really aiming for him. Immediately, Kanda swiped the air and I moved my arm to block the blow. I used my free hand to try to hit his occupied one, but he evaded it and got mine hand out instead. Putting my dead hand behind my back, I went for another opening, getting stopped and out in a flash. Swearing under my breath, I backed away. I had lost, just as I had predicted.

"Moyashi, what the hell was that? There was no fight in you! It's like you're asleep on your feet!" Kanda crossed his arms again, this time in frustration.

"I'm sorry, _BaKa_nda," I retorted, crossing my own arms. "I might as well be asleep since I was kept up all night by some of your annoying _fangirls_!" That was a lie; I had actually been playing Poker, but that's not important…

He swore loudly and threw a fist at the wall, creating a large hole. "_Damnit!_ I'm going to kill them! Listen to me, Moyashi," he snarled, shaking me by my shoulders. "Don't you come back without all of your strength! I may hate your guts, but you know what I hate even more? A fight against someone who isn't ready to fight! And games apply as well. So go! You're wasting my time."

I stared at him, shocked at his reaction and his demand. Once that had worn off, however, my blood began to boil and I put my hands together in front of my face. "I'm not leaving. I'll give you the fight you want. Unless you're afraid to lose?" I flashed a cocky grin at him and he immediately got ready to brawl. This time, I counted off: "One, two, three, ninja!"

Kanda took the first move and I followed. Already, after only a few strikes, I could see a huge difference in the procession of our game. _It's almost like a dance…_ No sooner had I thought this I blocked my opponent in such a way that I could twist my right hand to grip his left. And I did just that, my other arm sneaking up to rest on his waist.

Eyes widening, Kanda asked, "Moyashi? What are you doing?"

In response, I began to step lightly in groups of three, forming the waltz I had learned so many years ago. My partner stumbled after me, clearly unsure of what to do or even why he was doing it. Chuckling, I teased, "You've never danced before, BaKanda?" He shook his head, frowning, staring at our feet. "Well, I'll just have to teach you, won't I?"

It took a few minutes, but soon I realised that my attempts were futile, and that Kanda was continuing to get more and more frustrated. Sighing, I didn't quite admit defeat. Instead, I told him to wait while I got my iPod from my backpack and hooked it up to the gym's stereo. Save the Last Dance played from it. Perfect. I took my place with Kanda again and tapped my foot to the beat. "Can you feel it?" I whispered, beginning to move again. "Think of it like a game of Ninja. Just flow with the movements. And for now, I lead."

Starting to get the feel of it, Kanda was able to keep up with me without getting too off-balance. It was then that I introduced a few techniques. Nothing too complex, but more simple twirls and spins. We had gotten through maybe four songs when Kanda tightened his grip on my shoulder and stopped. "Let me try," he said. I raised my eyebrows. "I want to lead," he insisted.

"Fine." I smiled and released his hand, taking his right hand in my left and placing my right on his shoulder. He nervously put his left hand on my waist and began to step awkwardly. Patiently, I murmured encouragement and small tips as he frowned again, trying to keep up with the tune, this time Viva la Vida. I found myself singing under my breath: "'For some reason I can't explain/I know Saint Peter won't call my name/Never an honest word-'"

"'But that was when I ruled the world,'" Kanda finished with me, another grin slowly forming on his face. "Hmm…" Surprising me, he dipped me, bringing his face close to my burning one, and breathed, "I still do, don't I? In ours, at least." And then, surprising me even further, he pressed his lips firmly to mine.

I didn't know how to react. My one wish, my one dream…it had finally become a reality. And somehow, I couldn't make myself do anything. I couldn't close my eyes and enjoy it, nor could I break the contact. I was frozen. Was I afraid of something?

Noticing my lack of response, Kanda ended the kiss and stared at me with something close to hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he quietly, standing me upright. "I should've known…you didn't want this, did you." It wasn't a question, just acceptance.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my head. "I did."

He stared at me in confusion. "What?"

"I did. I wanted that. I just…I wasn't expecting it."

Without a word he kissed me again. This one was lighter and not quite as long, but just as passionate as before. "Can you respond to that?" When I hesitated, he rolled his eyes cupped my cheek in his hand. "Just think of it as dancing," he said, twisting my earlier advice for my benefit. "Don't focus on it too much. Let it flow." I looked away and he sighed in exasperation, bringing my eyes back to his. "_Damnit_, Allen, just kiss me already!"

"Allen?" I asked, shocked. Throughout the four years I had ever known him, Kanda had never called me by my real name, preferring to identify me by my height. _Moyashi_. _Bean sprout_. And now…_Allen_. That word alone made me wrap my arms around him, squeezing him with glee, before lifting my head and kissing him.

Kanda responded accordingly, moving his hands slowly to the small of my back and pulling me closer, kissing me back with vigor. I stood on tiptoe to reach him more easily and instead lost my balance, falling forward onto him. We fell to the ground and I blushed heavily, breaking away and stuttering as I started to get off of him. But Kanda gripped my arms and brought me to his chest, rolling so he was on top of me. He hovered over me, an awed expression on his face, tracing my neck with his fingers. "Allen…" he murmured, leaning down and kissing my lips again. "I love you…I've waited so long to kiss you like this…I don't…" He swallowed. "I don't want you to ever leave me. Even if I have to pin you down forever and force you to look at me, I will never let you go."

"K-Kanda…"

"Yu. Call me Yu. My lover shouldn't have to call me by my last name, now should he?" He fingered my collar lightly, as if wondering what he should do with it.

"Yu…" I smiled; his name sounded so nice when spoken aloud. Making his decision, he slowly began to unbutton my shirt, taking care to brush against my skin as he went down the line. "Hey, now, shouldn't I have the same privilege?" I teased, reaching up to do the same to my lover's shirt. Yu closed his eyes, letting out a short gasp as I felt around his torso and returning the favor. I moaned and pulled him against me, my eyes closing as well.

A scream interrupted us and we hastily backed away from each other, blushing furiously and struggling to button up our shirts as a group of female students watched us, wide-eyed, from the doorway. The girl in the front had her hand over her mouth and her face was bright pink. She lowered the hand to reveal a huge smile. "Kiss him again," she whispered, and the other girls nodded enthusiastically.

Kanda and I exchanged a glance, shrugged, and proceeded to make out in front of the squealing yaoi fangirls.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Let me know what's good, what's bad, whether it's too cli<strong>ché<strong> , etc. :)**

**~Leafy**


End file.
